


You're The One I Keep

by Polarnacht



Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Alec takes care of Jace’s small cut before he takes care of something else…The boys explore their feelings and each other further in the next part of the “Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confession” series.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Sex, Alcohol & (Love) Confessions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924885
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	You're The One I Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM 500 prompt: Scent
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing Jessa for being my beta 💙💙💙
> 
> Thank you Windy for the amazing banner 💙💙💙
> 
> As some of you were a little concerned about Jace's small injury, I thought Alec has to fix that 😊 Hope you'll enjoy it!

“You’re bleeding,” Alec says nearly accusingly, for the first time realizing there is blood spattered over the floor. His head is still resting on Jace’s shoulder, the last afterwaves of his first orgasm with Jace still running through his body, leaving him already yearning for more. For an again. 

Jace just laughs, a mixture between a huff and a chuckle that comes deep from within. 

“I’m serious. You’re bleeding. Let me take care of you.” Alec manages to lift his head to look sternly at Jace, whose eyes shine bright with what Alec hopes is love. But when he listens to the thrumming of their bond, he knows it is. 

With a small push, he makes Jace retreat and settle down on the bed. They’re both still naked, but Alec doesn’t feel nervous anymore. He just feels.

Alec grabs his Stele and kneels down beside Jace, taking his foot in his lap. With tender fingers, he rubs the blood away, swallowing down the urge to lick over the wound. He blushes when he feels Jace’s eyes roam over him, following his every move and most definitely his every thought. While he applies the Iratze, he looks up - and swallows again. Jace is already half hard, just from watching Alec kneel. 

The Stele falls disregarded to the side when Alec scoots closer, holding on to Jace’s thighs for support. He draws in a deep breath, inhaling Jace’s scent. A mixture of sex, salty sweat and the rough undertone that always has been Jace, but never so intense and raw. Never his to breathe in, to explore. Until now. Alec’s body trembles slightly when he opens his lips. But when he meets Jace’s eyes and finds the same spark in them that runs through his own veins like wildfire, he just opens up further and takes Jace in. 

They both moan at the sensation, not able to hold back - not wanting to hold back. The spark is lighting up their bodies and minds when Alec starts to swirl his tongue and bob his head, taking Jace deeper with every turn. The moans transform into grunts and groans, Jace’s hand entangling in Alec’s hair; making Alec go faster, deeper, just take more.

“Alec, I’m close,” Jace whispers hoarsely, his breath taken away the moment Alec’s hot lips have closed around his hard cock. 

But Alec doesn’t stop, he just intensifies his efforts, spurred on by Jace’s helpless moans. 

“You don’t have to…” Jace pants, clearly already about to fall over the edge. And Alec knows that, he knows with Jace he never has to, but always wants to. 

He smiles around Jace's cock when he feels Jace shudder, the tugs to his hair increasing while he swallows down everything Jace has to give. He smiles when Jace pulls him up to embrace him, burying his head in Alec's nape. He still smiles when they fall to the bed, their bodies entwined and he can't imagine a reason why he would ever stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving comments or kudos 💙


End file.
